


Those Who Don't Exist

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Community: writerverse, Found Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A found poem about the angels (who don't exist).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Don't Exist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writerverse's Challenge 15: January BINGO Table of Doom  
>  **Title:** Those Who Don't Exist  
>  **Prompts Used:** Do You See Me?  
>  **Word Count:** 105 (Line Count: 22)  
>  **Rating:** T/PG-13  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Welcome to Night Vale (Found Poetry)  
>  **Pairings (if any):** none  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** brief mention of nudity (from canon)  
>  **Summary:** A found poem about the angels (who don't exist).

Do you see me?  
If you answer  
There'll be  
Trouble

They say we don't exist  
and you aren't supposed to know  
of us or our hierarchy  
and all our names are  
Erika

If you choose to dare to look,  
we don't all appear the same  
Some of us are outsiders from beyond  
and some were your townsfolk once  
now called beyond  
One of us is black  
One of us was an NVCR intern  
and one of us is mostly nude

Old Woman Josie  
out by the car lot  
sometimes allows us to help her  
And allows us  
to add our voices to your little town


End file.
